Broken Vows (2016 film)
| starring = | music = David Julyan | cinematography = Kees Van Oostrum | editing = Curtiss Clayton | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 90 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Broken Vows is a 2016 American psychological thriller directed by Bram Coppens from a screenplay written by Jim Agnew and Sean Keller, starring Wes Bentley, Jaimie Alexander, Cam Gigandet, Alexandra Breckenridge, and Astrid Bryan. Summary Patrick (Wes Bentley) is a charming yet troubled man. He meets Tara (Jaimie Alexander) at her bachelorette party. They have a one night stand, and when she comes back home, he goes into a psychotic rage, imagining that he is in love with her. Even going as far as tattooing her name, Tara on his arm. He has her smartphone, so he starts cancelling the wedding plans, the venue, the florist, etc. Tara is able to reverse all the cancellations. Her friend (Alexandra Breckenridge) gets a private investigator (Matt Gerald) who finds out that he has had some similar episodes in the past. He had fallen in love with his baby sitter when younger and wanted to set fire to the house. But he is obsessed, he has hallucinations of Tara loving him. At one point, he finds Tara's sister and befriends the young girl. Finding his way to the wedding party. Tara's friend, arranges the investigator to attack Patrick at the wedding party, but Patrick manages to recover and crash the honeymoon. He attacks the newlywed husband and confronts Tara at the beach. and holds her at a knife point. She fights him off and sets him on fire, but he recovers again. She finds the husband, but Patrick is relentless and goes on looking for Tara. Patrick attacks the husband, but Tara finally is able to choke Patrick dead. In the final scene, Tara and her husband recover at a hospital, but the doctor lets her know that she is pregnant, when the shock is revealed that she is carrying Patrick's baby. Cast * Wes Bentley as Patrick * Jaimie Alexander as Tara * Cam Gigandet as Michael, Tara's fiance * Alexandra Breckenridge as Debra, one of Tara's best friends * Astrid Bryan as Justine * Matt Riedy as Mr. Bloom * Alex Ladove as Emily, Tara's younger sister * Emily Robinson as Annie, Tara's youngest sister Production In June 2014, Wes Bentley and Jaimie Alexander joined the cast of the film, with Bram Coppens directing the film in his directorial debut, from a screenplay by Jim Agnew and Sean Keller. Wendy Benge and Larry Ladove served as producer and executive producer, respectively, while Stonecreek Films served as the financier. In July 2014, Cam Gigandet, Alex Ladove, Alexandra Breckenridge, and Astrid Bryan joined the cast of the film. Release In February 2016, Grindstone Entertainment Group and Lionsgate acquired U.S. distribution rights to the film. The film was released through direct-to-DVD and video on demand on October 11, 2016. References External links * Category:2016 films Category:American films Category:American drama films Category:American psychological films Category:American thriller films Category:2010s psychological thriller films Category:American independent films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films